mutantchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Security Command
The ISC has the important job of protecting Imperial from Internal and external threats. This includes every other corporation and The Dark Legion. There are several departments divided to different tasks. Below you will find the fully detailed description of the most important of these departments, their work and the ISC as a whole. ISC – The World of Secret Agents ISC is the backbone in Imperial law-enforcement. Its departments handles all kind of criminal activity, from the average street-crimes to terrorist actions sponsored by other megacorporations and threats caused by the dark legion. ISC don’t serve under the Ministry of war, even though they work close together in some aspects. The overall commander for the moment is “Sir Charles Loughton”. He was voted after a long discussion between the larger clans. The Loughton-clan is neutral in the big grudge, so Bartholomew, Murdoch and MacGuire can see him in one of the most influence positions in Imperial. His clan’s wealth and connection to the Brotherhood was not against him though. Sir Loughton is a formidable leader and has led his organisation to several victories against heresy, competing corporations and internal threats. No one can think of a better-suited person. ISC’s headquarter (ISC1) is located at Luna. It is a gigantic underground bunker guarded by elite soldiers following orders only from the commander himself. The bunker is so secret that not even all of the clanleaders are aware of the exact location. All of the special departments have an office in the bunker even though some of them have more important offices at other places. One of the departments, ISC19 – department of technical development, is the biggest department present at ISC1. Only their test-area takes up 7 floors of the overall 75 floors. Departments of the I.S.C. 'ISC1 – Headquarters' This is not a real department, but more a name for the headquarters. All of the staff employed at the headquarters is said to work for ISC1. The headquarters is located at Luna and consists of 75 floors. 20 of them are above ground and are the organisation’s face towards the world. Three of the floors are totally dedicated to a division of soldiers, guarding the rest of the building. Its here Sir Charles Loughton, in ISC code more known as “M”, has his office. He has the executive power over all of the departments, even though much of the real power leis in the hands of the different department chefs. 'ISC2 – Personal Security' This department takes care of guarding important people in Imperial. They provide bodyguards for the nobles, high militaries or any other important member. They also serve as the main core of men guarding the ISC’s offices around the solar-system. In the field they work in groups of five. Two close to the target and the others keeping their eyes open from a distant. Of course they can increase the number of agents to fit the “danger-level” their targets live in. For example, when Brigade-General “Sir Willbert Murdoch” decides to go on a vacation, no less then 50 agents constantly guard him. The operating agents prefer costumes and lighter weapons before heavier outfits. Only in the case of obvious danger, they choose bigger guns. An ordinary agent wears a nice costume with a bullet-proof west under the shirt. Of course worn with that Imperial class that distinguishes him from the ordinary Capitol bodyguard. Weapon of choice is an Aggressor, Phirana or any other small gun easy to hide. 'ISC3 – Organised Crime' This department works to investigate and stop organised crime within Imperial territory. Although they are known to sponsor the same in other corporations. The department is strongly divided between the operating agents and the investigating. The largest group of men and women work for the investigation. They are mapping the organisations that deal in crime, trying to seek out important cover businesses and key persons. Then they figure out what measures the department should take. After that it is up to the field agents to make it happen. The field agents come in many different shapes. Some of them can work undercover for years trying to infiltrate the Mafia, others act just like ordinary police, but with more authority. The department also have a own swat-team, called “Ironfist”, to call in at extraordinary situations. This team is the most effective weapon Imperial have against urban terrorism at this point. The team is always equipped with the latest and best wargear Imperial can muster. You can be sure to find one team of these agents in every big city were Imperial have influence. The most important office for ISC3 lays in Fukido, where the triads are their number one object of investigation. 'ISC4 – Counter-Espionage' ISC4 deal in the dirt business of counterespionage. They are trying to lye one step ahead of the spies working for other corporations on Imperial territory. This is a tricky work trying to outsmart each other on the field. Often it results in lone agents going head to head with the competing spies. The department is laying most of its powers to catch Mishima’s industrial spies trying to get their hands on the latest Imperial products. The department consists most of people gathering information and tips, trying to puzzle them together. But there are also agents out in the fields. They work directly at the companies they protect, trying to prevent espionage at the spot. This is some cases done undercover, but in the most cases they work in the open, trying to prevent the espionage with there mere presence. 'ISC5 – Sabotage and Espionage' This department is divided in three larger groups: coordinators, spies and sabotage personnel. The coordinators work from home, leading the field agents in the collection of information. They do all the paperwork and support the agents with the necessary equipment. The spies work undercover deep in enemy territory. Perhaps they are employees on a factory or a white-collar worker at an important department. They are supported by all of ISC19 little gadgets in the nerve wracking war against detection and counterespionage. The sabotage teams also works differently depending on the specific situation. Some times they work in heavily armed groups, blowing up whole Industries. Other times one lone agent can break into his boss’s office and torch the place. Most of the time though, stealth and quietness is preferred before armed groups, wich is more of the army way to act. The head office for ISC5 is located at the headquarters in Luna. Here it is easy to co-ordinate the work and melt in to the crowd. 'ISC6 – Internal Revision' ISC6 is one of the most feared departments by ISC’s agents themselves. ISC6’s task is to investigate all crimes committed by people within ISC. The agents working on ISC6 have the right to interrogate and arrest all other agents in the ISC. It is said that the real power over ISC is to be found in “Sir Johnathan D Smyth”, an ISC code “G”, the commander over ISC6. He is the one who really has the power over the rest of the organisation. This is due to his power of authority to put any other agent under investigation, and there are not many men without a skeleton in the closet these days. JD Smythe is in the possession of more secrets about the ISC’s employees then any other man. Now you figure it out… 'ISC14 – Serial Killers' This department is wholly dedicated to tracking down serial killers. Quite often they work closely with The Yard, when serial killers have the tendency to also be heretics. It's a heavy work trying to catch these criminals. Many times the crime scenes are brutal and the intricate messages often left by the murderer must be solved even if they are written with carvings in human flesh. The Agents who work for ISC14 are renowned for their heartless efficiency. Where others wouldn't dare go, they just work on investigating every possibility. It’s not that they don't care, they are just so hardened after many years of work that they think they have seen it all. Nothing can make them break. 'ISC19 - Technical Development' This is a fun place to be! The men and women working for ISC19 are all engineers, scientists’ ant technicians of the top level. Their work is to come up with new weapons and gadgets for ISC and for the ministry of war as well. Many strange things have left the laboratory and workshops at the department’s test centre located at the Headquarters in Luna. Examples include The Iron mastiff, The rainy dayer and that little camera known as the Penncam. The head engineer “Donnever Barnaby”, in ISC code more known as “Q”, is a genius on the brink of insanity. Some of his latest gadgets have caused over fifteen lab-workers death, of wich something described as a “flamethrowing coffee-mug” took most of the casualties. He is now under investigation by ISC6. Special Units Juniper – Anti-Cybertronic A swat-team put together only to deal with Cybertronic related situations. Foxhound – Iron Mastiffs A special unit who uses Iron mastiffs under their missions. The Yard – Anti-Dark Legion This department works only with cases that involves the Dark legion and it’s heretics. They often work together with members of the Brotherhood. The Gendarment – The Police Civil protection and upholding the law. This is the police-force, or “The Gendarment” as its called, two main duties. This is the side of ISC that the normal man will come in contact with. They patrol the streets and investigate the crimes committed by the Imperial employees. References #http://www.geocities.ws/mutantchronicles2k/isc.html Category:RPG Category:Setting Category:Megacorporations Category:Organizations Category:Imperial